Something's Wrong With Harry fixed
by Blossoming Nightshade
Summary: Remus and Sirius discuss what could be wrong with Harry, and Severus knows but he's not telling. Second Chapter contains deliciously graphic SiriXHarry
1. Revelations

**Okay- So I had some trouble with posting this. Some one was nice enough to let me know thatI accidently posted the same chapter twice. _ Sorry about that. But Here it is again in all its glory! Thanks for your patience- It is offically fixed**!

Obviously does not follow the who cannon so let me set the scene for you- the last year of Harry's schooling, voldemort is dead, Sev is friends with Harry, sev, siruis, and remus are all alive. that should be about it.-oh and if you do not like SiriusXHarry- you probably should not read. the second chapter will be HOT!!!

* * *

Sirius sat in Remus' office looking down at the hot cup of tea in his hands.

"Remus, when I said that we could celebrate you getting the DADA position back, I didn't exactly have tea in mind."

Remus smirked. "I know, and we can celebrate later, I think something is wrong with Harry."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Sirius said standing up then sitting down after Remus glared at him.

"I thought it was just a phase that he was going through. He came to me about a month ago, back when I was staying in the spare bedroom, at Grimwald Place over the last full moon. He asked me about..sexuality. He confided that he was gay; which surprised me a bit, but he asked for some advice. I think that's what this is about."

"Being gay is nothing to be ashamed of, hell, I'm gay!"

"I know Siri, but I don't think that it's the gay part that bothers him, it's who he likes."

"Who does he like?" Sirius asked with a heavy feeling in his stomach.

"I don't know, he never said. He just said that it was an older man that he can't get out of his mind. Harry asked me how to forget about someone."

"So, Harry asked you for advice about how to _stop_ loving someone? That is a bit odd."

"Yeah, but I think it may get worse. Severus and Harry have been on really friendly terms lately."

"Well, that's nothing new. Severus and Harry buried the hatchet after Harry defeated Snakeface."

"I know, but when school started last week, I went to go see Severus in his chambers and I walked in on something…"

Sirius' heart fell to the bottom of his chest barely able to get out the words "What did you…"

Remus looked into his tea cup. "I don't know exactly. Severus was holding Harry as he was crying."

"What?!" Remus winced at Sirius' anger

"Harry was just crying into his shoulder as Severus' arms held him still. Severus kept whispering something like 'it's alright. It's alright'. Severus saw me and waved me out of the room. A few minutes later, Harry left and I asked Severus about it."

"What did he say?"

"That it was none of my business, and that if Harry wished to tell me then that was his decision."

"So you think that…Harry likes Severus?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know what to think, Siri. I mean, that's what it looks like, but Severus would never date someone as young as Harry-right?"

"I don't know Rem. I mean, if Harry is secretly dating him, and he is happy, then who are we to stand in the way? I know that Severus cares for Harry, though I always thought that it was more in the mentor way…"

"Well, I wouldn't think that it is that big of a deal, but Harry's patronus has changed, he got into a fight in the middle of the great hall with Ron yesterday, and his grades are slipping. He seems anything but happy, Siri."

"His patronus changed?! It's not prongs anymore?"

"It is prongs, but..It looks like he's crying."

"Crying?" Sirius asked more worried than ever

"Yea. You need to talk to Harry. He won't talk to me about anything more than he already has. I tried several times, but he just kept telling me that I wouldn't understand."

"That's strange."

"I know." Remus looked sadly into his cup when a knock interrupted him from his musings; he shouted "come in."

Severus opened the door with a goblet in his hand. "I'm sorry if I interrupted anything. Remus, I simply wished to drop off your Wolfsbane potion for tonight." Remus stood up and walked over to the tall potions professor,

"Thank You Severus. Maybe you should come in for a bit."

"Very well. Hello Black, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Yes, well, Remus was telling me that Harry has been acting strange lately, as if he is hiding something from us."

"Yes, well, perhaps you should give him some time and space. He may confide in you yet." Severus said hoping that he could leave and avoid this situation.

"Look, Severus," Sirius began as he stood up and placed a hand on the man's shoulder "I don't care if you are dating Harry, I just want him to be happy. He shouldn't have to hide things from us."

"You think I am dating your Godson? Have you all gone completely mad?! I'm not dating Harry!"

"Then what did I walk in on the other day?" Remus began.

"Harry was distraught because Mr. Weasley called him some rather unbecoming names in the Gryffindor common room. He came to me because I know the situation that he is going through. He confided in me quite some time ago and I have been helping him deal with it."

"So you and Harry are not dating?" Sirius asked one last time, though it only angered Severus

"Merlin, have you all hit your heads?! No, I would never return his feelings even if he did care for me like that, but he doesn't, He is in love with-" Severus caught himself before he revealed what wasn't his to reveal and pinched the bridge of his rather large nose. "Look, Black. Maybe you should go speak to Harry. He is usually either in the Astronomy Tower or in the Room of Requirements. I need to clear up a few things with Remus, here." Severus looked at the man as nodded and walked out of the room.

"Drink your potion first before it gets cold, then we should have a nice chat over some chamomile tea." Severus said as he watched Remus drink the potion then sit on the couch.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to accuse you of anything. It just…well…that's the only conclusion that I could come to." Remus said as sipped his tea.

"That is the most ridiculous assumption that I have ever heard. Really, Remus, he is more like a ward to me than anything."

"Then why is he running around so depressed, and getting into fights. Even his DADA grades have slipped."

Severus grinned into his cup taking a sip. "Unrequited love is a hard road to travel."

Remus almost gagged on his tea. "So he is in love with someone. But he dealt with unrequited love several times before, granted they were all girls…"

"Yes, well, this is quite different." Severus said seriously.

"How is this different? And how did you find out?"

"The silly boy actually came asking for a potion to forget he person he was in love with, I told him that, unfortunately there is no such thing. After that, well, he had no choice but to tell me who it was. I've been helping him to the best of my ability; I'm not exactly a stranger to unreturned feelings." Severus said morosely sipping his tea.

"Who is he in love with; I mean feeling like this should be easier to deal with right?" Remus said taking a sip.

"Not when you re in love with your own Godfather" Severus smirked into his cup as Remus sprayed his tea everywhere.

"With Sirius!?" Remus yelled as he saw the confirmation is Severus' nod.

* * *

This is going to be a two-shot story, but I may be convinced to write more. The third chapter may be a RemXSev if I get enough requests for it.. anyhoo-thanks for reading- review!


	2. Happy Ending

This Contains very graphic sexual scenes, between Sirius and Harry, including slight use of toys.

*If this is not your cup of tea, please go away. Flames will not be appreciated since you have been warned several times now.

*If this is your cup of tea- then please enjoy. I always appreciate reviews and comments

***I know that this is VERRY graphic, and If you believe that It should be removed, then please let me know! I will happily remove it if it is too much for the allowed content of the website. But please talk to me before reporting me. I don't want to upset anyone with my silly-lime-fluff.***

Thanks-Enjoy!

* * *

Sirius walked to the room of requirement and cast a silencing charm as he pulled open the door. The sight before him was not what he expected; by the sound of Severus' talking he expected to find a crying weeping Harry, but he found something entirely different.

Sirius looked into the room silently as he saw Harry lying on the bed, naked with his legs bent and spread. He noticed how the large cock shaped toy Harry had charmed, was pounding into his pink hole easily. Sirius had to figure that Harry had been at this for quite some time, judging by how sweaty Harry was and-wait this was his Godson! He shouldn't be watching this no matter how hot he had always been towards harry. Who was he kidding, he couldn't move even if he wanted to, which he didn't, his feet were glued to the floor. He watched the toy moved in and out of his godson's entrance, and Harry pulled his hand tight around his dripping, straining erection. The moans and mewls coming from the young man's mouth went straight to Sirius' cock. He grew even harder as he watched Harry take his unoccupied hand and tweak at his nipple.

Harry got louder, believing that he was the only one in the room. The toy he charmed pounded in and out of him faster as he sped up the thrusts on his own cock.

"Oh, oh, fuck, yesss, yesss, oh, oh, Merlin!" Harry cried as he could feel his orgasm coming on full force as the thick toy hit his prostate repeatedly. 'Just a few more thrusts' Harry thought as he sped up, practically fucking his hand raw, hips moving into the air.

"Gods, oh, oh, oh, Merlin, sir- sir-SIRIUS!" Harry screamed as his back arched into the air and hot thick jets of come covered his hands and chest. He fell back onto the bed, trying to regain his breathing, as he heard a gasp from the corner of the room. His whole body stilled, 'I thought I was alone' Harry eyes grew wide as he turned his head and saw the man he has just been fantasizing about standing there, staring at him in shock.

"Sirius! I…I can explain! It's not what it looks like!" Harry said trying to cover himself in the sheets.

Sirius snapped out of his reverie and realized what was happening. Harry wasn't in love with Snape; Harry was in love with him. Sirius stalked over to the bed, looming over Harry as tears fell down the boys face. Sirius reached out a hand to the boys face as he chocked out.

"Please, don't hate me Sirius. I'm so sorry, please don't hate me." Sirius heart fell through his stomach.

"Hate you? Gods, Harry. I love you; I've been in love with you for several years now, I just…I never dreamed that you would return my feelings." Sirius admitted through the pounding in his chest.

"What?!" Harry croaked out "You love me?"

"Mmm, very much so." Sirius said before pulling Harry into a deep passionate kiss. Harry was so shocked that it took a few seconds before he realized exactly what was going on. He wrapped his hands in Sirius' silky hair and pulled him down closer.

"Gods, Sirius! I want you so bad right now."

"You promise that you won't regret this?" Sirius asked looking down at the soft yet sweaty face in his hands.

"Never" Harry said before getting on his knees and trailing kisses from the man's lips, to his cheek, down his jaw and onto his chest. Harry spelled the man's clothes off as he ran his hands over the man's tanned skin adoringly. Sirius moaned as Harry began tracing his tattoos with his soft pink tongue, delving lower and lower until he rimmed his tongue around Sirius' belly button.

"Gods, Harry. Stop that, you're going to make me come in my pants." Sirius looked down at the predatory gleam in Harry's eyes.

"Can't have that now, can we?" Harry purred as he unzipped Sirius' pants and grabbed the large throbbing member into his tight grip. "After all, my mouth is a much better place to come." Harry felt strong hands run through his hair as he took Sirius' extraordinary length into his hot mouth, bobbing up and down, sucking and licking up and down his hardness. Harry adjusted himself so that he was leaning on all fours on the bed, only his mouth working on Sirius. Harry began moaning as his Godfather reached foreword and began moving the neglected toy in and out of the young man's body. After several minutes of this Harry heard Sirius cry out and pull Harry's head from around his erection.

"Merlin, Harry! I'm so close!" Harry moved till he was on all fours facing away from Sirius, ass in the air.

"I want you in me Sirius." Harry said looking over his shoulder as Sirius gripped his hips tightly.

"How do you want me, Harry, love?"

"Hard, fast, anything, I just want you!" Harry screamed as he felt Sirius pull the toy out of his hole and replace it with something only slightly longer, and much thicker.

"FUCK! You feel so good, Siri!" Harry moaned throwing his head back. Sirius bent over him and bit into his neck.

"And you feel divine, my love. You're so hot and slick for me." Sirius said as he dragged his nails across Harry's abs, stopping to tweak his nipples.

"Move, Siri."

"As you wish, my love." Sirius thrust into him, slowly at first, then quickly picking up pace as the man under him screamed out "Harder, ugh, faster." Soon both men were surrounded by a haze of passion and love. Sirius reached around and began to stroke Harry's weeping length in time with his thrusts, Harry was soon crying out his name and with a final "SIRIUS!" was coming in hot jets over the man's hands and onto the bed beneath him. Sirius came into Harry hot body in moaned grunts as Harry's muscles clenched around him. Both men tossed the sheets aside to fall onto the bed in each others arms.

"I suppose it's a bit too late to ask if you want to go out with me." Sirius remarked

"It's never too late." Harry sleepily smiled

"Will you be with me, Harry?" Sirius asked in an all too serious tone.

"Forever." Harry replied

"I love you, Harry." Sirius said

"I love You, Sirius." Both men shared a tired kiss before holding each other as they fell into the best sleep either has ever had.


End file.
